Azumanga Star Wars Daioh II: the Terror of Darth Malacard
by pokedigijedi
Summary: Malacard continues to cause pain and terror everywhere he goes as his plan slowly begins to unfold and reveal itself. join the cast of Azumanga Daioh as they go across the galaxy to stop him and along the way have many adventures.
1. Chapter 1

** AZUMANGA STAR WARS DAIOH II**

** THE TERROR OF DARTH MALACARD**

_ well here it is AT LONG LAST folks the sequel to my first story, enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 1<strong>

An unknown amount of time has passed since Tomo, left the Sith, not that Malacard cared he was too busy preparing for the next phase but for that to work he needed somenew allies... from behind the Sith lord a trio of men appeared each one wearing heavy black robes and wearing a plain simple albeit differently colored mask. "Uh lord Malacard who are this men?" asked grand moff Kamineko sounding quite puzzled they looked like Sith but none he had ever seen before "good question, even I am confused "CV-RN said observing the three men "with the betrayal of Shadius, and the disappearance of Kaizer and Tyrannous, new…. "allies" were needed these men are fellow Sith however not many know of their existence not even the dark council" Malacard answered sounding quite confident and that was never a good sign….

On planet Tython, Tomo was already making Yomi pull her own hair out "I can't believe I missed this" Yomi thought to her-self after Tomo made a comment on her weight, though she was glad to have her old friend by her side again. "Hey Tomo, time for some training!" Blasilver called out to the new young Jedi "ok!" Tomo called back she ran over to the Jedi master, her training in the Jedi ways have been going by quite smoothly there were a few rough patches here and there, but for the most part it's been going quite it helps that she wasn't being torture constantly by some psychopath "All right Tomo, I want you to start practicing on these remotes" Blasilzer said as he pushed a button a group of remotes came out including one that was very familiar to him and as well as obnoxious "AH-HAH! So this is my new victim?! Time to kick some*ss!" The remote said in a very hammy fashion. As Tomo got into position the remotes attack pelting her with a few hundred laser bolts "HEY! What gives I wasn't ready?!" Tomo snapped at the remote "well is it my fault you suck?" the remote asked, Blasilver just face palmed himself and sighed "sorry that one doesn't shut up, I thought they fixed it" the Jedi master said shaking his head. Tomo got up and just laughed it off amazing the Jedi master "master, compared to the training I received from that dirt-bag Darth Malacard, this is nothing" Tomo said with a big smile, Blasilver couldn't but smile in return he then said to himself in his head "got to give that girl credit after all the horror she had been through she still has much spirit…a little cocky and hard headed though however" "ALL RIGHT YOU HUNK OF JUNK, PREPARE FOR ROUND 2!" Tomo said in a voice full of ham "hunk of junk?! OH you're going to get it now b*tch!" the lead remote said with an angry, yet surprisingly hammy tone. The remote then started rapid firing a few thousand laser bolts right at Tomo with its comrade following shortly after, this time however Tomo was…semi-ready she dodged first couple hundred with ease but then got a little too over confident in her abilities, the result was her getting shot in the leg followed by a few hundred-thousand more bolts that knocked her down to the ground, Blasilver raised a hand and the remotes stopped "no fun…" the lead remote said in a depressed tone, Blasilver then walked over to Tomo who jumped right back up got into a baseball batting position and said "COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" with a look of confidence on her face. Blasilver just gave her a goofy smirk and said "ok knock yourself out", Tomo just put on a confident smirk and charged at the remotes, after a couple more tries she finally tired out, that's when Yomi walked and put her hand on her shoulder and said "cheer up loser" that caused Tomo to jump up and say in an annoyed tone "I DIDN'T I'M NUMBER TWO!" Blasilver just watched her and chuckled asked quietly "how can you be number two if there is no opponent of similar level?"

Anyway after some time, Tomo took a walk throughout the temple's training ground she was looking for Sakaki as she wanted to test her skills against her, on her way to find Sakaki she came across a large rock….or so she initially thought a closer look revealed to her that it was a memorial, as she looked at it a Jedi with long purple hair that she wore in ponytails came up to her and looked at the memorial with her "hi, so what's your name?" the Jedi asked, Tomo looked at her and answered "Tomo. By the way what is with this memoria…." But before she could finished she saw a name on it that she hadn't seen in about two years, give or take, and that name was Konata Izumi "…..I know this Jedi" Tomo said pointing at Konata's name as a tear fell down her cheek, back when they met for the first and only time Konata tried to save her from Malacard and failed dying in the process "what did I do to repay you I turned to the dark side and became Darth Shadius, you tried to save me and I did nothing to honor your good deed" Tomo said in her head as she stared blank eyed and faced at her name. "Yeah so did I, my name is Kagami, by the way." The Jedi said introducing her-self "nice to meet you….so how did you know her?" asked Tomo her eyes never leaving the memorial "we were friends, we trained together, man it took me a while to heal from the pain of her dying…especially since at the time it seemed like everyone I knew was dying around me…." Kagami said with somber eyes but she quickly shook her head and snapped out of it "….I see so what is this memorial for?" asked Tomo as her eyes began to water from the guilt of turning to the dark side, she may have returned to the light but the pain remained she still had some healing left to do. Kagami just stared at her with a pained look on her face she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Yomi who had followed Tomo trying to figure out what she was doing "I really hate to say this but that memorial is for the countless victims of Darth Malacard, he has pretty much become a one man disaster fest" Yomi said answering her old friend's question, "Dang I knew a lot of people died because of him, but I wasn't expecting this" Tomo said a look of disgust and horror in her eyes "made worse when you realize this is only a fraction of his victims" Kagami said with a sigh and a mild look of depression, for although she hadn't encountered him that many times she did however had to help Republic officials find the bodies of his many, many victims. Tomo quickly shook her head rapidly, perked up, and said in a determined voice "NOW WHERE IS SAKAKI?!", this caught Kagami off guard but not Yomi, who had a look on her face that screamed dull surprise.

Meanwhile on Nar Shadaa, Todd was wandering the streets of the smuggler moon, pondering what he should do now with his life, one thing was certain he wished to atone for his deeds when he was Darth Kaizer "deep down you are just as much of a monster as I" the voice of Malacard said in his head "that piece of Bantha sh*t!" Todd said in a low growl, he had lost count on how many times the voice of Darth Malacard had bugged him in his head by now and it wasn't letting up. "Hey can you spare a credit?" A man with an afro and an oversized head asked in a wrestler sounding voice "oh no it's again…." Todd said with an exasperated sigh as he saw the man who was Hercule the same idiot who keeps bugging everyone off screen, usually for petty reasons, "ugh here just stop…." But before Todd could finished his sentence Hercule swiped the credits he had in his hand and took off running "THANKS FOR THE MONEEEEEEEEAHHHHHH!" Hercule yelled as he fell off the edge of the sidewalk they were walking on luckily for me him it was only a twelve foot drop though he landed on his face and broke his nose "worth it….." Hercule said albeit in pain. Todd just walked off trying his best not to start cracking up with laughter "funny ain't it, but do you know what would've been funnier IF YOU TORE OUT HIS INTESTINES THEN FORCE FED THEM TO HIM!" the Voice of Malacard said in Todd's head but Todd just repressed it, or rather tried to repress it….he succeeded…..just barely. Meanwhile in the shadows three cloaked figures watched "so that's one of the traitor's?" one of them asked while looking at Todd "it would appear so" another one said "matters not, he is of no threat to us, besides Malacard said not to deal with them traitors…yet" the third one said they then vanished into the shadows.

Meanwhile on jungle moon Dxun, of all places, the Sith formerly known as Darth Tyrannous was hiding out in the rain helping some travels he came across purely by chance get back to their ship, easier said than done when you are being stalked by a surprisingly large group of Boma beast "oh joy this brings back memories" Satoshi said to himself back when he was a young Sith apprentice he and his late rival Shigeru they would purposely go to dangerous places and challenge the various monsters and animals, not to mention the occasional criminal who was dumb enough to try and take on a Sith or two. "Uh hey mister I think we passed our ship" one of the travelers said as he pointed at a nearby clearing "…and you couldn't have said something sooner because?" Satoshi asked "well I kind of got carried away by this planet's breath taking beauty" the traveler said "I take it you don't get out much?" Satoshi asked with a heavy sigh "pretty much we come from Coruscant" another one of the travelers said "figures" Satoshi said while shaking his head, he then lead the travelers back to their ship…..but not before one of them almost got eaten by A Boma beast…..which went down real easy after one shot in the head by Satoshi's blaster, which chose to use since he didn't feel like using his lightsaber on it and besides he hadn't changed its color yet and didn't want to attract too much attention to himself. "Thank you mister" one of the travelers said as they got back in their ship "hey do you need a ride?" asked another traveler "no I have my own ship" Satoshi said as he walked off "well ok, see you around maybe" a traveler said, Satoshi just flashed his hand really quick and kept walking as the travelers left Dxun. He headed back to his ship slowly and quietly pondering what to do now with his life, he also had his daughter on his mind "I wonder how she is doing?" Satoshi asked himself in his head with a depressed look.

Back over on Tython, Tomo was having a duel with Sakaki…and losing rather badly at that "dang it, I'm not going to lose!" Tomo said with a determined look and gritting her teeth, she tried for a side swipe with her blade but Sakaki just blocked it, though it was a simple block Sakaki gave off a feeling of amazing grace as she did so all the while having a calm, stoic appearance on her face "come on Sakaki, do your best!" cheered Kaorin from the crowd, she had ditched her own lightsaber training just to watch this match…..much to her master's annoyance who had wanted to teach her a new technique, fortunately for her master had a high level of patience, which was impressive since he was a rare Wookiee Jedi, heck Kaorin wasn't even close to being his most frustrating student. After trading a few more blows Tomo went down defeated gasping for breath "it's over Ms. Sakaki wins!" Chiyo said with a little, subtle, cheer in her voice astonishing after all she had seen and been through she was still very much a child, Chiyo and Yomi then walked over to Tomo who was on her knee gasping for air "are you all right Tomo?" asked Chiyo in a sweet voice "how's our loser?" asked Yomi in a mocking voice "THAT'S RUNNER UP TO YOU I DIDN'T LOSE!" Tomo shouted in a very annoyed tone "yeah, yeah let's get back to training" Yomi said just brushing her off "RUNNER UP!" Tomo blurted out "oh for pete's sake shut up" Yomi said with a calm but annoyed tone "I'M NUMBER TWO!" Tomo continued "…moron…" Yomi sighed in an exasperated tone. It was hard to believe that not that long ago Tomo was a Sith lord, Blasilver just watched from the sidelines with a silly smirk on his face "that's what you said during the training with the remotes earlier in this chapter" Blasilver thought to himself "uh hey Blasilver can I get you to refrain from breaking the 4th wall I want to go with something a bit more serious if you please?" the writer/narrator asked politely "oh sure no problem, but at the same time I can't make any promises with me or anyone else in this story" Blasilver replied to the writer/narrator "good enough" the writer/narrator said before disappearing and letting the plot continue. Tomo and Yomi took a walk throw the training grounds occasionally switching back and forth between arguing and civilized talk and somewhere along the line came across an alien who just looked weird he looked like he was walking on his hands and using his feet to grab onto things in fact his arms were longer than his legs he also had a somewhat long neck and elongated face, "huh I wonder he is?" Tomo quietly asked Yomi, she quickly answered politely and quietly "oh he's a dug" Tomo just gave her a puzzled look and asked "ok I do not know how you know his name but what is the name of his species?" Yomi just sighed and as calmly as she could and said "no, genius his species name is Dug, I have no clue what his name is….." she gritted her teeth a little bit there then Tomo _asked_ "really, I wonder what their reaction is to people named Doug?" Yomi just gave her a Judo chop on the head for making such a lame joke "totally worth it" Tomo said with a sneer and a chuckle. The Dug, who was a Jedi apprentice, actually heard all of this but wasn't offended in the slightest and even got a good laugh in at Tomo's joke, if not her reaction to his species name entirely. In the shadows an Imperial agent Chiss was watching the Jedi training ground trying to see if he couldn't trick some of the students into giving some information his red efficiency scanner was on full alert "I see nothing so far" the agent said into his comlink that he kept hidden "well what does your scanner say about their…" but before the person communicating to him could finished the agent snapped "NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT JOKE!" it was a miracle no Jedi heard him since was practically yelling wen he said that…however none the less he didn't last long out there before Nyamo caught him "and just what do you think you are doing?" she asked the agent with a stern voice, the agent quickly turned, became ghostly pale, then very quickly tried to answer "uh-nothing, NOTHING AT ALL, just spy…err I mean just…just…." On the inside he was growling at his scanner "stupid scanner didn't do jack squat" he continued to stutter at Nyamo for a little while longer before taking a deep breath and asking a rhetorical "I am in trouble aren't I?", Nyamo answered anyway even though she knew it was a rhetorical "yep" and she answered it with a confident smile "oh well….." the agent said he then whipped out his blaster to try and defend himself but Nyamo just cut off his arm with her lightsaber "wanna try anything else?" she asked "no, I will do whatever you want…..oh the pain" the agent said wincing in pain, which was only the 2nd worst pain he had felt, the worst was when a Sith lord named Darth Jadus had him castrated….while still conscious and with zero pain killers, it was a miracle that the other agents who had met him hadn't the same fate as him or worse. Nyamo brought him to the Jedi council for questioning…..which took about ten seconds before he spilled the beans, "I see so you work for Darth Bisonen?" Satele asked her voice sounding bored and unimpressed, this agent wasn't the first he sent….but sadly he was the one who lasted the longest, Darth Bisonen wasn't considered a major threat to the Republic or the Jedi not even remotely close. Heck the Empire and the Sith found him rather laughable, it makes you wonder how in space he became a Darth.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Yukari was at a cantina and lying unconscious on the floor after drinking too much, a few people walked by her including a thug who thought of stealing her lightsaber before quickly deciding that it would be too easy and leaving, a few other men walked by and saw her thought she was good looking but did nothing feeling it would be too easy to do anything to her while she was out cold, she woke up a half an hour later with a hangover "ugh, did anything happen to me, while I was out?" asked Yukari her tone wasn't annoyed or angry but it did sound like she was dazed and looked unhealthy, "no" the bar tender answered then said under his voice "_it __would've been way too easy_" Yukari just stumbled out of the cantina and said "oh good" in a sickly tone "I really need to cut down on the drinking" she said to herself before stumbling along "how did _she_ become a Jedi master?" asked a cloaked Sith lord with a green mask who was joined by two other Sith both cloaked and wearing different colored masks one blue and one red. "Darth Rosso shall we follow her?" the Sith wearing a blue mask asked "no, Darth Blunno, she is of no use to us" the Sith in the red mask, who was the leader, answered "what shall we do then?" asked the Sith in the green mask "nothing yet Darth Verde, we merely need to keep an out, and wait" Rosso answered, the trio then disappeared into the shadows practically teleporting out of there.

Back on Tython, "hey Nyamo can you go check on Yukari? I think she may be at that cantina on Coruscant….again" Satele asked Nyamo, who just took a deep breath and sighed "sure no problem" she then quickly departed for Coruscant…once she landed it only took minutes to find Yukari was sleeping in her ship….which was all banged up "Yukari, wake up" Nyamo said to her old friend "not now mommy just 5 more minutes" Yukari said completely out cold, luckily Nyamo had planned for this and brought out a thermos full of ice cold water and dumped it on her "OH HEY, what gives?!" Yukari snarled as she jumped back up out of bed "wake up we need you on Typhon, now!" Nyamo told her sternly "oh fine, I'm going" Yukari grumbled. Nyamo was quick to get of her ship before she took off, because she was a nightmare at the wheel of just about every ship and vehicle out there, Nyamo went back to her ship about a half an hour after Yukari left, then proceeded to Typhon. "Let us see what they have planned" Rosso said as he watched Nyamo's ship leave with his and compatriot's ship following hers in stealth.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah I am taking things slow right now, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER TWO and just in time for Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

On Tython, the Jedi council was giving out Nyamo and Yukari's next assignment, which was good because the council had just finished scolding and berating Yukari for getting so painfully drunk….again, it took about an hour for them to finish since they had _a lot_ on their chest about her. "Now on to your assignment" on of Jedi council members said with a deep breath "oh thank goodness" Nyamo thought to herself she had been very patient but even she found their lecture on Yukari to be dull albeit necessary although she doubt she would change, since she had been told to be more mature when it comes to being a Jedi on countless occasions, it was a miracle she became a master at all.

"on the planet Naboo, the Sith Lord known as Darth Bissonen is stirring up trouble" one of the Council member said, Yukari just chuckled and said "really? Bissonen? This is going to be an easy assignment" with a confident look on her face, she had never met him but his less than threatening reputation proceeded him "yeah, we would've of sent some of our more inexperience Jedi after him, but we want to stop him as quickly as possible" one of the Jedi council members said, Yukari and Nyamo just had blank look on their faces, if Bissonen wasn't a threat, or at the very least a very, very minor nuisance why would they want to stop him as quickly as possible? The answer came almost immediately "no sense in wasting resources and time dragging out an unnecessary op against him" another one of the council members said "OH" both Yukari and Nyamo said in unison "yeah that makes sense" Yukari added with a bit of a smirk "and while you're at it you can take the padawans with you" Blasilver said quite literally popping up out of nowhere "HOLY LIZARD-MONKEY, where did you come from?" Nyamo asked after being unintentionally startled by Blasilver "Actually I was in here for the past five minutes" Blasilver answered "oh…." Nyamo said mildly surprised, "and wait do you mean by padawans?" asked Yukari raising an eyebrow. Blasilver just gave her and smirk and answered "with the exceptions of Kaorin and Chihiro, the same group of padawans you've been taking with you everywhere" "really? Can't their masters take care of them for once?" Yukari sighed with a mildly annoyed tone. Blasilver just glared and asked "Tomo is your apprentice remember?" "oh, yeah that's right" Yukari said rubbing the back of head and giving off a weak chuckled that put all together screamed embarrassment "plus, other than Kagura being Minamo's offi….." but before Blasilver could finish his sentence he got cut off by Nyamo's excitement "FINALLY someone says my real name and not just by my nickname!" complete with throwing her arms up in the air. Everyone in the room just stared at her, Nyamo replied to this by saying "I honestly thought you all had forgotten it" while blushing out of some degree of embarrassment. Blasilver took a deep breath and continued from where he left off "other than Kagura being Minamo's official apprentice the others are kind of like other students off yours" as soon as he had finished Yukari and Nyamo just shook in their heads around in agreement, he truly wasn't wrong about what he said, especially for poor Chihiro who had the tragic displeasure of continuously gaining and losing masters, plus with the war going on it was hard to get teachers who weren't too busy trying and in some cases struggling to keep the peace or fighting in the war, "so why aren't are Kaorin and Chihiro coming?" asked Nyamo "well, Kaorin's master is a _little _bit mad at her for ditching training on multiple occasions to fangirl over Sakaki" Grand master Satele Shan answered "yeah that makes sense" Yukari said, her own master from back when she was a padawan would often give her difficult exercises as punishment for skipping her lessons so she knew how Kaorin was going to feel already, "and Chihiro has been assigned to help out Kalikori village" Blasilver said "good to know, well I'm sure Chiyo will enjoy taking a break from Yui" Nyamo said "wait-what?" asked Yukari with a puzzled look Nyamo turned to her and answered "oh, she has been training with a padawan named Yui Hirasawa who has been cuddling her like a teddy bear" she chuckled a little bit as she said it "yeah it's pretty cute though Chiyo has gotten tired of it" Nyamo added on "yeah that would get tiresome wouldn't it?" Yukari smirked "uh shouldn't you two be getting ready now?" one of the Jedi Council members asked "oh right sorry bye" Yukari said quickly "yeah sorry about that" Nyamo said quickly darting out with Yukari on to the assignment .

"WHAT?! WHY AM I BEING LEFT BEHIND?!" Kaorin asked loudly, _borderline_ freaking out "oh gee I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you skipping your lessons?!" Yukari sarcastically answered with her voicing rising as she finished her sentence "…..oh, well I blame that Mugi girl for….bringing delicious sweets for everyone to enjoy…" Kaorin said trying to defend herself and stuttering all the way "you don't hang out with her that often, and last time I checked she was requested not bring her sweets to the training grounds anymore" Nyamo pointed out "oh shoot that right" Kaorin sighed in disappointment "don't worry though, just stick to your training and you will be back on the field in no time" Nyamo said putting her hand on Kaorin's shoulder and speaking in a motherly tone "fine" Kaorin said with a subtle tinge of sadness in her voice, which quickly broke into surprise when Tomo came running up cheering AND SHOUTING "YAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOO! ALL RIGHT TIME FOR MY FIRST OFFICIAL ASSIGNMENT AS A JEDI!" her voice, needless to say, was full of ham "well someone's excited" Nyamo said "this is going to be a long trip" Yomi said with an exasperated sigh "ah come on now, it won't be that bad" Osaka said as she came up to the currently growing group, "and besides I heard Naboo was nice this time of year" "wait, how did you know we were going to Naboo?" Yukari asked completely surprised "oh I had a dream last night where we were all going to Naboo to catch butterflies, freaky fish people, and a rocket to an amusement park" Osaka answered with the silliest looking on her face "ooooooooh kaaaaaay" Yukari said "well I am looking forward to a break from Yui" Chiyo said as she walked up just from behind Osaka "oh come on now it can't be that bad" Yomi said "she keeps glomping onto me, every time we put down our lightsabers or are in the middle of meditating" Chiyo said, she wasn't annoyed but she was somewhat tired, and just relieved to get a break from her "I knew it" Nyamo thought to herself after hearing what Chiyo said. It only took a few minutes for everyone to get ready and head off for Naboo….but that was not the problem because as soon as everyone's backs were turned Yukari took the pilot seat! No one noticed this until everyone was properly seated, and Chiyo turned ghostly pale "hey Chiyo are you ok?" asked Nyamo with concern in her voice Chiyo without looking just slowly pulled her arm up and pointed at the pilot seat shaking like a leaf the whole way "ok what are yooooooou…..oh no!" Nyamo said as the tone of her voice went from confused to scared, Yomi just stared rapid firing scared "no's" Kagura just said "this isn't happening!" before shaking like a leaf Sakaki and Osaka just turned ghostly pale and started shivering all ending with Nyamo shouting "BRACE YOURSELVES!" all the while sounding scared, Tomo just looked confused and Yukari was cackling like a madwoman as she started the ship and caused it took take off at lightspeed…while still in the docking bay almost taking out some other ships that were getting ready to leave the planet's atmosphere, everyone within the ship just screamed at the top off their lungs as they left the atmosphere except for Tomo who was having a ball with Yukari's crazy flying skills. Master Blasilver and Satele Shan just watched as the ship left the docking all the while murmuring in dull surprise "Yukari must have been in the pilot's seat again…." Unbeknownst to our heroes another ship was slowly tailing them "whoever is piloting that must be nuts" Verde said sounding unimpressed, "killing them should be easy" Bluno said sounding quite bored "agreed, but it makes the hunt all the more interesting, besides brothers don't forget we have other task to do" Rosso said calmly Verde and Bluno just gave of a malevolent chuckle followed by Verde saying "true soon these fools will know the power of the Sith Triad" sounding quite eager to cause some pain, their ship soon entered hyperspace following our heroes in stealth.

As for Kaorin she was being forced into sparring with some practice droids, luckily for her there was a line mostly containing young new padawan also practicing their skills with a lightsaber despite this she couldn't help but be depressed "if only I didn't have to practice my lightsaber skills I could be helping the galaxy with Sakaki right now" she quietly and sadly said to herself "BUT I'M HERE!" the ghost of Kimura said popping up right behind her "WHY IN SPACE ARE YOU HERE, FREAK!" Kaorin angrily shrieked all the while pointing at Kimura. As for Chihiro she was busy helping a Twilek woman give birth…..correction she just finished helping a Twilek woman give birth "congratulations it's a girl" Kaorin said handing the baby over to its mother, "hey Chihiro come here" said Kira Carson who had come to village to aid them "sure thing" Chihiro cheerfully said "excuse me mam I am needed else" she politely said to the Twilek "its ok" the woman said briefly looking at Chihiro before turning her attention back over to her newborn baby. "So what's up?" Chihiro asked Kira the Jedi knight had a friendly smile and wild red hair, which according to Blasilver used to be a lot tamer, "oh not much kid, but why don't you have a quick look up that there hillside" Kira answered pointing up to some boulders, Chihiro looked at the area Kira was pointing at and it didn't take long at all for her to see some unfriendly faces "oh great flesh raiders" Chihiro sighed, and sure enough there were about 3 flesh raiders just spying the village below, between their fat grey bodies and hammerhead shark shaped heads and of course doing nothing to be well hidden they stood out like a sore thumb. "don't tell me, we have to get them out of here before they decide to attack the village…again" Chihiro said with a sigh the flesh raiders really seemed to hate Kalikori village, well either that or they thought it was a good source of food constantly attacking and feeding on the residents. Climbing up the mountain, all the while in stealth, to the flesh raider's location proved to be quite challenging, for Chihiro at least, Kira seemed to do it with little to no trouble at all "you all right?" asked Kira when she noticed Chihiro struggling "yeah…just fine" Chihiro answered out of breath it was a miracle they didn't cause a lot of noise for the mountain proved to be quite traitorous, with the loose rocks everywhere it meant they had to be extra cautious. "Well no worries, we are almost there" Kira said reassuringly though Chihiro felt like she was going to throw up, because sure the mountain wasn't that high, but between its instability and the fact they were walking up it at a very, very steep angle meant that gravity was working against them at the worst way possible. Well after a few close calls, such as Chihiro tripping and almost rolling back down the mountain which while did get the flesh raider's attention wound up only being a minor setback as the flesh raiders brushed it off as nothing went back to what they were doing most likely planning their ambush on Kalikori village, "ok are we there yet? Because I am going to throw up" Chihiro said gasping for air and covered in dirt "shhhh" Kira responded pointing at a clearing. Chihiro got over to her as quickly and quietly as possible on the inside however she was shouting "FINALLY", the two Jedi snuck behind some boulders and watched the flesh raiders they had some small rocks out which most likely represented Kalikori village, the flesh raiders laughed and drooled, it was obvious at what they had in mind "ok, jump them in 3….2….1" Kira whispered as she got her lightsaber ready and as soon as Kira said 3 both Jedi jumped out their lightsabers activated and hit the flesh raiders hard with a Force Push attack that sent all of them flying a good ten feet, it was also when they could tell how many of them were there, just 8, "this will be quick" Chihiro smirked three flesh raiders whipped out blaster pistols and began firing them at the two Jedi, the blaster bolts were deflected with no trouble whatsoever with their lightsabers, the other 5 charged at the two Jedi…..without any weapons needless to say it didn't last very long after a few more blows the remaining flesh raiders fell, t wasn't very climatic. "That was it? I somehow expected something more epic" Chihiro said "really like what?" asked Kira, Chihiro just shrugged and answered "I don't know maybe a dark Jedi or something" Kira just chuckled and said "too bad you weren't around during Blasilver's padawan days, he had to deal with the flesh raiders going crazier than usual _because of a dark Jedi_" "really? How did that go?" asked Chihiro asked "long story short Blasilver knocked him out and got him some psychiatric help" Kira answered "huh how about that" Chihiro said.

As for Kaorin she had been sent to spar with a certain little training probe….."_WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE B*TCH_!" the training probe said full of ham "we reeeally need to give it a memory wipe" a female padawan with short brown hair and a light blue headband in her hair. "You're telling me" a male green twilek padawan said in agreement "maybe we should just replace it all together" a female padawan with long black hair and grey eyes suggested with an exhausted sigh. "I take it you guys already trained with this remote?" asked Kaorin "yes!" the three padawans along with about a dozen others said in exasperated unison "Hmm this should be fun" Kaorin sarcastically said in her head "don't worry Kaorin I'm here for you" the ghost of Kimura said reassuringly albeit in a very creepy fashion the fact he was rubbing Kaorin's shoulders didn't help "get out of my face" Kaorin growled at him "but I'm not in your face I'm right behind you, and I am rather liking the view" Kimura said in a purposely creepy tune Kaorin turned bright red but rather than start freaking out she mustered up all of her will power to shut him out, it had minimal success, as she got ready to spar with the remote it began shooting at her "HEY, what gives?!" Kaorin snapped at the remote "I'm sorry, is it my fault you are so slow?" the remote responded in an incredibly smug fashion. Kaorin just growled at it got her lightsaber ready then proceeded to humiliate the remote….or so she thought she would the remote proceeded to humiliate her at every turn "wow, you've got to be the worst swordsman every lady" the remote said in a mocking tone Kaorin just ignored that comment, after getting pelted by the remotes blaster bolts for a couple minutes Kaorin regained her momentum, or rather she finally gained some momentum "WHAT THE F-" but before the remote could finish its sentence one of the blaster bolts hit it "oh its go time!" the remote said angrily Kaorin just looked at it confidently a few more minutes later and Kaorin's master ceased the training exercise much to the remotes dismay, he congratulated which put some sparkles in Kaorin's eyes, although her next task proved to be quite painful to do "I HAVE TO BODYGUARD WHAT?!" Kaorin said freaking out "Imura the Hutt" her master said "don't worry I will always be with Kaorin" the ghost of Kimura said though the way he said it made Kaorin sick to her stomach "why is fate so cruel?" Kaorin wined, I won't tell you how that assignment went all you need to know was that it was brief and painfully humiliating for poor Kaorin as well as potentially emotionally scarring.

On Naboo, our heroines were greeted by some old friends "good to see ya again" Reggie the Zabrack seargent said "nice seeing you two" the group said "so you must be Tomo" Reggie said looking at Tomo "yes I am" Tomo said with a big old smirk "yeah how are you holding?" Reggie asked "um what do you mean?" asked Tomo "well from what I understand you used to be a Sith named-" but before Reggie could finish his sentence Tomo cut him off "….err yeah, I used to be a Sith went by the name Darth Shadius….and I apologize any wrong I did assuming we crossed paths" Tomo sheepishly said rubbing the back of her head, Reggie just smiled and said "no problem" "oh good" Tomo said giving out a sigh of relief "well don't worry consider this the first step for redemption for you" the Mirialan general named Max said she had forgiven Takino even though they hadn't crossed paths believing that if someone was willing to try and redeem themselves they should be given a fair chance to do so. "Uh thanks and you are?" ask Tomo "I am General Max" Max answered "good to see you again Max" Yukari said greeting her "you two" Max smirked "for such a minor threat I am surprised the Republic sent you" Nyamo said "well Darth Bissonen may be a minor nuisance but the way I see it if left uncheck he could, no matter how slim of a chance, become a nightmare for us to deal with" Max said sounding quite professional "well I don't know about that, but I will agree I just want to solve this problem ASAP" Yukari said with confidence. "Meh, I just really don't want to take a chance, ever" Max said Yukari just sighed and said "fair enough" "all right so what's plan?" asked Kagura, "well…." Max started and while she informed them of the plan off in the distance the Sith Triad watched, using spy probes they watched and listened in to their plan of attack "this is going to be easy" Bluno said sounding eager to cause some destruction "soon brother, we shall strike, I too am interested in seeing what these fools are made of, but we must wait it shall make the hunt all the more satisfying" Rosso said calmly his brothers, in name only, just agreed with him without hesitation "um excuse what are guys doing?" asked a youthful sounding voice the trio turned and saw four little kids consisting of two boys and girls they couldn't be any more than 7 years old, there was nothing but silence, followed by the screams of children, when some officials came to check in they were befell a grizzly sight two of the kids had been burned until their flesh was charcoal, one of the little boys was drenched and an autopsy revealed he had over 10 gallons of water in his lungs and throughout his body and one of the little girls had vines rapped around her neck and even more piercing right through body "who and what did this?" one of the authorities asked with the look of horror in his eyes.

I now end this chapter with the glimpse of Darth Bissonen in action "what is it you simpletons, why haven't we gotten all of this pitiful planets treasures yet?" asked Bissonen sounding like a rich flamboyant snob "well sir some Jedi have come here and….." one of his men answered but Bissonen interrupted him "so you are telling me we are held up because of some Jedi, when I could be taking a nice hot tub bath with some lovely twilek slaves?" asked Bissonen he didn't angry or annoyed just bored "um yes" the informant answered "tsk, tsk, looks like you felled me and do you know what happens to simpletons who fell me?" asked Bissonene wagging his finger while giving off a creepy looking smile "n-no" the Informant answered, he wasn't being sincere "this is what happens" Bissonen said activating his lightsaber and cutting off the informant's head without changing his tone or facial expressions "that's what you get for failing me" BIssonen said "now then boys, deal with these fools then get me this worthless planet's treasures" Bissonen said the fact his tone hadn't changed at all was a combination of both being generally creepy and annoying "yes sir!" his men said "good, now if you excuse me I need to go take a hot tub bath with some lovely slave girls" Bissonen said as he walked off….

* * *

><p><strong>"well I hope you..." but before I could finish "HEY YOU!" yelled a crazy woman "oh great, Haruhi Suzumiya what are you doing here?" I asked "I demand you put ME and the SOS Brigrade in this story!" Haruhi snarled "why?" I asked "well you put in all these other anime characters I demand we get some time in this story!" Haruhi said in a very demanding tone "if it will you get you off my back then maybe, I will think about it" I answered needless to say I was annoyed her "good" Haruhi said "now go play with your boyfriend Kyon" I said as she walked off "I will...wait what?!" Haruhi said in surprise I just smirked and got the heck out of there.<strong>


End file.
